Torchwood Academy
by TheAnomally
Summary: AU: Yup yup it is another most of the characters are all together in a High School setting. Welcome to Torchwood Academy Cardiff! Complete with Cheeky Jack Harkness, Horny Psycho John Hart, Snobbish Gwen Cooper, Lovely Rhys Williams, Genius Toshiko Sato, Sarcastic Owen Harper, and other characters we know and love.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Torchwood or Doctor Who…absolutely nothing.

Jack Harkness looked at the imposing private school; it was a mixture of old stone, and new building charm. Jack grinned he had attended Torchwood Academy Cardiff up until he had been booted out by the old marms. He wondered if he could do a repeat performance; that would really tick his Dad off. Jack turned as students brushed passed him; they were all average looking youths roughly his age and younger; a girl with bobbed black hair passed him and smiled. She was a hot little ticket; perhaps he would keep his shenanigans down to detention causing offenses. He spun on his heel and followed the herd; he followed the girl, and leaned on the locker next to hers.

"I call myself Jack Harkness I'm new here; mind showing me to the administration office?" He said and put on his best smile.

He knew were the head master office was, but he couldn't help but to flirt with pretty girls. Something about those uniforms and skirts.

The girl looked around her locker door. "Gwen Cooper, new huh?" She smiled at him, he was damn cute. "Sure." She said without hesitation.

Jack loved her accent; it was sexy, her body was shapely, and she was clearly interested. She closed her locker and turned as someone called out her name.

"Gwen love!" A large man leaned in and kissed Gwen. "Coming out tonight?" he asked holding her hand.

Gwen kissed him back and nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." She then looked at Jack. "Met the new boy? Rhys Williams this is Jack um, was it Harwood? I was just about to show him to admin."

"Harkness…" Jack said and winked.

Jack was not deterred by the boyfriend; he too had some good traits. The guy was built like a fridge, and he too had that heavenly accent.

"You're a big boy aren't you, strong too I wager." Jack flirted openly.

He never had much in the way of restraint; he was amorous with both guys and girls.

Rhys gave him a frown. "Gods not another randy one; shouldn't there be a rule, one horny dog per school!" He shook his head. "Must be a Yank thing."

"Yank….thing indeed." Jack was intrigued who was this other one, and was he good looking.

Rhys just rolled his eyes; and shook his head some more.

Gwen on the other hand smiled bigger seems she wasn't put off by open seduction from either him or this other fellow. "Come on, it's down this way."

"I'd follow you anywhere." He said looking at both their butts.

Rhys stopped and turned. "Listen mate she's with me…!"

"I was talking to you Rhys Williams." Jack retorted cutting Rhys off he even went as far as trying to cop a feel.

Rhys deflected the feel with a grumble. "Fool!"

Gwen giggled, and Rhys blushed, it was a short trip and the pair left Jack at the door. He was about to open it when it opened for him.

John Hart smiled. "As I live and breathe, Jackie boy! What did you miss me that much?" He moved in closer lustfully drinking in Jack's scent. "I know I missed you."

It was rare for Jack to be caught off guard, of all the Schools in all the world, John Hart had to be at this one. He figured by now the guy would have been in Jail, or at least a mental institution someplace far far away.

"John, what are you doing here?" He stated and then after a moment pushed John away.

They had hooked up at a strict military school; both had been brought together by their rebellious streaks. The pair had a long passionate, tumultuous relationship that had more downs than ups. It had ended only after both boys had been expelled and sent to other academies.

John Hart put on a mock sad face. "Aw Jack don't be like that, you know we can pick up where we left off, I know the perfect spot in the auditorium…"

"I bet you do…but I'll pass." Jack said, but he was not strong in his conviction.

John was gorgeous, wild, and had imagination when it came to sex. The pair had fought a lot but the make-up was well worth it, but what Jack was turned off by was John's ego, and his psychopathic ways. Seeing him again brought a familiar tremor to his lowers; that he had not felt in ages, eventually they would end up kissing, or kicking the crap out of one another. Either way the day was not going to be hum-drum jack thought with a cheeky smile on his lips.

John grabbed Jack's hand. "Rain check it is." He then strutted off down the hall. "See you defiantly later Jackie Boy."

Jack shook his head and headed off to meet the head woman, as well as get his course schedule for the semester. The head mistress seemed tough, but fair, and Jack could not help but respect her. With the introductions done, he waited for whoever was to show him around the school, which had changed some since he had been there last.


	2. Chapter 2

He was shown around by a petite Asian girl named Toshiko Sato; making her blush and look away was his new favorite game. She was shy, but seemed to blossom while showing him the new state of the art computer room. At lunch he sidled up next to Gwen and her group, she was thrilled, but Rhys not so much. He met the other members of her little group Owen Harper the brash Brit, Andy Davidson the all-around good guy, and Suzie Costello the moody one. The talk was not of the normal teenage drivel, there was a serial killer a foot and this had the campus all a buzz. Jack had no clue about so he just sat and sent amorous looks at everyone, and made goofy off the hip innuendos until it was time to return to class. Jack found himself in the library for study hall; he roamed the cavernous stacks, trying to beat down the urge to break into boisterous song to chase away the silence. As he meandered down one aisle and up another; he stopped as he laid eyes on a young man. He looked impeccable in his uniform, it seemed to wrap him in all the right ways, and Jack could not help but stare. The guy was shelving books in a meticulous manner, while carefully selecting other periodicals as he moved on. From the other end of the aisle, Jack ghosted him from bookcase to bookcase, until he was grabbed from behind.

"Ho…what!" Jack exclaimed.

John laughed from behind him. "Been a while since I was able to sneak up on you, whatcha up to?"

"Damn it! Nothing!" Jack hissed as people around them made shushing noises.

John smirked. "Yea right, seems I caught you staring at Eye Candy." He then leaned against the shelves. "Or else you were deep in thought…HA HA right…sorry couldn't finish that one with out laughing."

Jack flipped John off and looked down the aisle; her heavenly guy was gone much to his disappointment.

"Eye Candy?" Jack enquired. "Does he have a real name?" He then finished.

John shrugged. "Probably, but I prefer Eye Candy; cause he is SOO delicious." John then drank Jack in. "Back off though, I plan on conquering him."

"What you haven't yet?" Jack asked with a grin. "What getting soft in your old age?" Jack said with a laugh.

John fake laughed. "Funny, no. This little chickadee is special and resistant to my abundant charm."

"Oh I see, so he is to be won only because he doesn't buy into your advances." Jack reasoned amused by this situation.

John looked shock. "No, but because LOOK at him, there are no words for his kind of yum, just wait to you hear him, it's like pure SEX in sound."

John was practically fawning over the other guy, Jack himself used to be the object of that adoration.

John took Jack in his arms. "Don't worry lover, you're still number one in my book."

The hug would have meant more if John hadn't punctuated his endearment by grabbing two hands full of Jack's arse.

A sigh near them both caused them to break a part. "Pardon me gentlemen, but this is a library not a hotel."

It was the young man who they had been talking about, Jack and John stared at him as he spoke.

He shelved another tome. "The study rooms are generally where students tend to explore each other's bodies, they are relatively sound proof, and have shades to protect your modesties." His accented voice was like satin. "…or what you have of them; I suggest you use them unless you want to get caught by someone of authority." He then passed a glance to each man smiled, nodded and moved on.

Jack could not remember a bluer more crystalline set of eyes; he was unaware that he had stopped breathing until he found himself gasping for air. The sound proof comment that the young man had made; had clearly spoke volumes to him, every word of their conversation had been heard by him.

John nudged Jack in the ribs. "I know RIGHT, a treat I am going to eat whether he likes it or not."

Jack found himself looking at John; the last statement was tinged with dark intent.

Jack found himself looking at John; the last statement was tinged with dark intent.

"He's probably straight, or has really good taste to shoot you down." Jack then said. "I'd go with the latter." Jack added.

John smirked at him. "Bastard."

"Least I'm not a fucking bastard." Jack smirked right back.

Jack left the study hall with the others once it was time for their next class; seems he would have to get to know the young man only known as Eye Candy a little better. A smile played on Jacks lips as he thought about the fine young man.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Jack found himself in the stacks working up the courage to talk to the mysterious young man. He never had this much problem talking to someone, but there was something about the silent young lad that threw him off his game a bit. His target was approaching getting closer and closer, and Jack made his move, by coming around the end of the shelves forcing the other guy to nearly run into him.

"Whoa sorry there, didn't mean to almost knock you down." Jack faked stammered.

The other man spoke softly. "You didn't."

"Hey you're always in here, where can I find book on Indian Culture, mainly the Kama Sutra. Jack waggled his eyes suggestively. "I'm Jack Harkness by the way; and you are….?" He inquired.

Ianto Jones rolled his eyes. "Jones, Ianto Jones." He had an unreadable expression on his face; his voice betrayed no anger. "As for your book, use the computerized card catalog like everyone else."

Jack had been shot down, usually that line elicited giggles or at least intense blushing from the target. Ianto had not been rude about it; he just did not seem at all interested. While Jack was deep in thought, Ianto took the opportunity to move on; Jack was brought out of his reverie by someone goosing him.

John rested his head on Jack's shoulder. "Oh BURNED! The 70's called; they want their pick up line back." John laughed. "You might as well have asked him back to your place to watch Texas Chain Saw Massacre." John then rounded Jack and stood beside him. "He's a tough nut, and I'm gonna break him wide open. Remember Jackie Boy I called dibs first."

"You're really sick sometimes." Jack stated disgusted.

John huffed. "Not sometimes love, besides you were thinking the same thing I was, so what does that make you poppet?"

Jack wondered if John had always been that creepy; he had been on the rough side when they had been together, but this was border line sexual assault, the way he was talking.

John then placed an arm around his shoulder. "You used to love it when I talked dirty to you, remember love; the days in the gym, the sweat, the ache, and then the sweet release."

Jack could not help but quiver at the mere breath on his ear, John knew how to push his buttons for the good, and bad. Jack grabbed him by the lapels of his coat he crushed his mouth to John's. The pair almost made it to the study suites when the bell chimed signaling the class change.

John kissed Jack once more. "Until next time Jack be nimble."

Jack watched John leave, and try to grab Ianto's butt, the other man easily dodged the feel. A girl squealed and laughed as John copped a feel on her as rebound. John was irresistible, but he was also a reminder of everything Jack hated about himself and his past; he sighed straightened himself out and headed off to class.


	4. Chapter 4

At lunch the next day he decided to ask the others about Ianto.

Owen gobbled his lunch down, he yammered on with his mouth full of food. "What's to tell, the guy's weird. Too quiet, and he rarely speaks to anyone, wanker!"

"OWEN! Honestly, Ianto's nice, he helped me out with my history report, he's smart, but sad." Tosh said and smacked Owen on the arm. "His girlfriend Lisa was killed before the semester started, she was nice, too." Toshiko looked down. "He transferred in last year from the Torchwood Academy in London."

Owen huffed. "See total tosser, only an arse would transfer to this dump!"

"Like it was his choice, the place blew up!" Tosh smacked him again, this time in the back of his head. Tosh liked Owen, but it was hard to see why.

Jack remembered the stories about the posh academy in London being destroyed, the fire marshals and boffins still did not know why. There were only a couple of survivors, and they did not help solve the mystery. So Ianto Jones was one of the ones who got away that day, a lucky lad indeed.

"He's nice enough, just sort of blends into the background most days." Gwen added with a shrug.

She fluttered her eyelashes at Jack, she seemed to only light up when the conversations were about her.

Rhys then added. "He only blends into the background since everyone tends to alienate him since Lisa's death, like he did it or something." Rhys then continued. "I say hi to him when I see him, nice enough bloke." Rhys tossed a couple chips in his mouth. "Someone is spreading rumors that he is the killer, and that he caused the other school to blow up, load of bollocks it is! Want to ring the neck of the guy doing it, and slap everyone in the gob for believing such rubbish!" He then looked at Gwen who was still looking at Jack. "Got to run love, got to join the lads, big match tonight, got to plan."

Gwen mumbled bye, and offered him her cheek to kiss never once taking her eyes off Jack.

"You ask me, its Adam spreading the nonsense, Ianto caught him cheating on a paper, but it was the Doctor who ultimately figured it out, Yan said nothing, not his style. Adam though blames it all on Jones 'cause he can't do nothing against the Doc." Andy said.

"Not Adam, he wouldn't do that." Tosh said.

Andy shook his head. "Look I know you used to like the guy, and you were a thing for a while, but everything he told you was a lie, remember?" Andy then stood up. "That guy wouldn't know the truth if it bit him on the ass! You're sweet Tosh, but a little dull in the head to defend that jerk!"

"Um Doctor, like in turn your head and cough?" Jack asked figuring like the school nurse or something.

Everyone laughed. "No he's not really a Doctor persay, or maybe he is in degree, but not a medical type. He's the science boffin, energetic fellow, you and Ianto have him after study." Tosh supplied. "He just got back from some trip; he'll have some wild stories, and some awesome experiments."

Jack did not remember seeing Ianto in that class only John and the lovely lady who was standing in, Sarah Jane Smith, she was an interesting woman. He wondered about this Doctor fellow; Ianto though came back into his mind, in class the guy was quiet but always had the right answer when asked.

"Beauty and brains…rawr…" Jack mumbled with a smile.

Owen looked at Jack. "Wot you on about, now?"

"You and in a couple of seconds if you keep looking at me like that." Jack bit back and winked at Owen.

Owen sputtered a bit. "Tosser!"

Gwen then stood up and linked arms with Owen. "Come on mad dog, let the new kid live."

Owen smirked and let himself be pulled up. "I'm gonna be a Doctor, I'll revive him, and kill him again!"

"Can't wait to get that kiss of life from you." Jack said with a sigh.

Owen was still swearing loudly, as Gwen pulled him away. Tosh watched at them leave, her face a mask of sorrow. Jack got up and sat next to her his side and leg touching hers.

"Kiss for your thoughts or a smile." Jack proposed earnestly.

Tosh smiled, she really did have a beautiful grin. "Thanks Jack."

"Meet you in the computer lab for a quick make out session?" He asked and got in close to her.

Tosh laughed. "You really are a horn dog."

"Only around beautiful people….soooo shall we?" He put on his best grin.

Tosh blushed deeply. "Um…I…" The chimes then sounded. "Whew saved by the bell." She gasped.

She got up and headed out.

"Rain check then; you me and some bytes; don't keep me waiting too long hot stuff!" Jack stood up and called out to her.

The look so surprise was classic; Jack smiled and blew her a kiss. Tosh couldn't get out of the café fast enough. It was embarrassing, but it let her forget about Owen and Gwen for at least a bit. Jack laughed a bit as Toshiko basically sprinted away; his laughter was cut off as a red head nearly pushed him to the floor. The ginger kid gave him a very nasty look and then moved on out the doors. Another kid called out to him, and Jack knew now that this was the infamous Adam.


	5. Chapter 5

Used Google Translator for my little bit of Welsh; hope it is OK

* * *

In science class, the Doctor strode in wearing converse sneakers and an electric blue coat and pants set. He was energetic funny, and had a lot to say. The man made learning fun, when he did not go on about his travels.

The Doctor took off his glasses. "OK class we're going to split off into pairs for a little lab time." He put his specs back on and continued. "Since we have an odd number of you lot one pair will actually be a trio." He then sent around a bag and had everyone pick out a shred of paper. "On the paper is a number, on the lab benches is a number, run and match the number you picked out of the bag to that on the tables and boom your there, OK go now!"

"Ianto Jones I saved you a seat." Jack was over joyed to be paired up with Ianto.

Ianto only rolled his eyes and sat down; he didn't say anything.

John Hart plopped down on his other side trapping him in between the two amorous men. "Eye Candy, aren't you happy to see me?"

Ianto could only mutter. "Not in the least." If hell were on Earth Ianto Jones was now in it; he stood up. "Excuse me Doctor, Ianto Jones; is it at all possible to change partners?" Perhaps I can pair up with Martha, or anyone else."

Both John and Jack were leaning back giving Ianto's rear a good staring at; Ianto gritted his teeth and waited for a response.

Doctor thought for a minute. "Hmm Jones and Jones, Jones squared, nah sorry. Too much Jones in one small area could be disastrous. Now Jones, Harkness, and Hart now that's got pizazz! Like a Law firm, OH or a private investigator agency, oh yea I like the sound of that! He then sobered up a bit. "Soldier on Mr. Jones, bear with it for now, see how it goes."

Ianto sat down again and sighed. "If either of you touch me, I'll Taser both of you on the forehead!"

John smiled and moved in closer. "Ohh foreplay, I like the way you think Eye Candy!"

"Don't worry I'll protect you from him, his bark is worse than his bite." Jack then thought about it. "Never mind his bite is pretty bad too."

John smiled. "Least I never kiss and tell Jackie boy."

Ianto could only mutter. "Yr wyf yn wirioneddol yn Hell." _(I am truly in Hell)_

"Looks good in a suit and bilingual!" Jack purred. "What was that?" Jack asked.

John laughed. "He's speaking in tongues you idiot!"

The two continued on like that throughout the rest of the class; Ianto stayed silent and tried to focus on the lesson at hand.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day in the café Jack sat with Gwen and the others.

"So 'ows class with the tosser and the horndog? 'Erd you were all paired up by the Doc." Owen said between bites of food.

John smiled. "Tosh was right; he is pretty sharp, though not much of a conversationalist."

"Really, hmm we talk pretty regularly." Tosh said nonchalantly as she typed away on her lap top. "He was chatting with Martha last night, bout something or other." She then said.

"Maybe of you two would act like humans rather than sexual deviants he would have more to say to you." Owen said as he tossed back his milk in a single gulp.

Gwen came along and sat her tray on the table. "Who's a sexual deviant?"

"Besides you, there's Jon, this guy, and prolly Adam he seems repressed though, but I can see him doing some really nasty things to a bird in a darkened alley." Owen said as he popped the cap off his second jug of milk.

Gwen swatted him on the arm. "Mind your tongue, Owen!"

"Rather mind yours, OY now you got me doing it!" He eyed Jack. "Damn randy infectious bastard!" He muttered and stabbed at his food.

Jack could only smile and laugh at Owen Harpers frustration.

Gwen shrugged. "Whatever, so Jack how's it been going so far, with classes and all."

Jack shrugged, "Boring, lots of boring, they're classes. Though the Doctor fellow sure is energetic, what's his deal with bananas?"

"Guess he really like them." Tosh offered up. "Hmmm I wouldn't mind one right now, she said and hopped up, to go get one."

Jack looked at Gwen. "So speaking of tongues, in lab the other day Ianto spoke in tongues. Made no sense to me what so ever; do they teach that here or is it some secret gab of his own making?"

Gwen did not hide her disappointment. "How would I know?!" She then mumbled. "Gwastraffu fy amser gyda'r idiot hon trwchus!" _(Wasting my time with this thick idiot!)_

Jack blinked. "THAT WAS IT!"

Gwen almost fell backwards; Rhys sort of caught her unexpectedly.

"Keep it down mate!" Rhys chided. "What's it?" He asked as he sat down.

Jack smiled. "That...what she just said! What was that?!"

Gwen frowned at him. "Which part Jack, you'll have to be more specific."

Jack leaned in. "That stuff at the end, the babbly stuff."

Gwen gave him a look. "You mean the Welsh?"

"Babbly stuff?" Rhys cut in. "What do you mean by babbly stuff?!" he asked.

Jack looked around. "Welsh huh, interesting. Oh sorry it was the best way I could describe it."

"You are in Wales after all, and you never heard it before?" Rhys asked incredulously.

Jack shrugged. "Guess I never really listened much."

"I got to run lovey, meeting the lads for a match, and then I am all yours after words." Rhys said while getting up.

Jack smiled. "Ohh the lads, is their room for one more?"

"Not a chance, and I won't safe your arse when you end up getting ripped to shreds in the scrum." Rhys said. "This is rugby not some orgy brought to you by Jack can't keep his hands to himself Harkness!" He said.

Rhys had gotten somewhat used to Jack's amorous ways, but he was genuinely insulted to have his native tongue referred to as 'babbly stuff'.

Gwen looked at Jack sadly. "You really are thick sometimes."

Gwen got up to get herself a bag of cookies and another water; she was shaking her head as she went.

"What….what did I say?" Jack asked seriously clueless.

Owen tossed a chip at Jack; and laughed a bit.

"The Welsh don't got much, but they take their language seriously." Owen offered up. "You're right though; it does sound like rubbish." He said.


End file.
